Doomed Calamity
DMG 15 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 70% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Dark Miasma |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 70% down / 100% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Dark Miasma |skill g lv1 = Deal 60% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 90% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Dark Miasma |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 80% down / 100% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Dark Miasma |skill x lv1 = Deal 300% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 300% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Dark Miasma |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 90% down / 100% chance |procs x2 = 1 |skill xt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 165 |atk 0 = 29999 / 47999 |def 0 = 23999 / 42999 |soldiers 0 = 25999 / 45998 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 190 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 88598 |def g = 44799 / 82898 |soldiers g = 51999 / 83998 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 142498 |def x = 89999 / 128898 |soldiers x = 93100 / 148798 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 30000 |gold 1 = 300000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This demon lord lives in solitude, for no one will touch her doom-etched body. |friendship = A miasma of doom shrouds me. Leave before it cuts you down. |meet = Another visitor? Don't you realize the doom that awaits? |battle start = I am your doom. |battle end = It seems I'm doomed, too. |friendship max = You must go. I don't want to be your doom, for I love you. |friendship event = My doom will slowly claim your life. You must already feel it. But thank you for withstanding it. I'm no longer alone... |rebirth = Please stop it already... You'll get hurt too... I appreciate you watching over me, but I'm okay now. I know I can do anything with you on my side. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin Category:Neo Generation